


Sugar and Lace

by AshGunnywolf, funnylookinfella



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Cunnilingus, Daddy Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Oral Sex, Sugar Daddy, Trans Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:21:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25886506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshGunnywolf/pseuds/AshGunnywolf, https://archiveofourown.org/users/funnylookinfella/pseuds/funnylookinfella
Summary: Armie is shopping for new clothes to fill up his new walk-in closet, but he decides to buy something special just for himself.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 3
Kudos: 57





	Sugar and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> We're very excited about this collaboration! This AU is very dear to both of us.

Armie added item after item to the shopping carts on the websites for designer clothing. Gucci, Versace, Louboutin, Burberry, nothing was off-limits. He enjoyed the rush of power he got from going on shopping binges with Kylo’s credit card. It was so radically different from when he was living in the same old baggy shirts and ill-fitting jeans because he needed to save money for HRT.

He paused when he saw an option for lingerie in the drop-down menu. He loved the look of lingerie, but he’d never bought any before because it was so attached to femininity. Being perceived as female was the last thing in the universe that he wanted: years of shabby clothes and a shaved head was proof of that. Being ugly was better than being seen as a woman.

But things were different with Kylo. He could have nice clothing tailored to make his figure more masculine. Kylo personally introduced him to one of the best hairdressers in the country so he could have a handsome haircut. And besides, it wasn’t like Kylo had to know everything he bought…  
He added a strappy black ensemble to the cart, checked out, and closed the laptop.

Kylo knocked softly on the open door, looking at Hux with his laptop. “Finding things to fill up your closet?” he asked. He’d just gotten home from work, after giving Hux his credit card that morning, and he’d taken his suit jacket off and undone a few buttons on his shirt. “It’s a lot bigger than your last one.”

“I certainly have, Daddy.” Armie pushed the laptop aside. "How was work? Dreadfully boring?"

“You know every minute without you is boring,” Kylo said, coming to sit on the bed next to him and glancing over at the laptop, how quickly Hux had closed it once Kylo had knocked on the doorframe. “Remember, nothing’s off-limits. You can fill up that closet with anything your little heart desires, baby.”

“I know, Daddy.” Armie bats his eyes at Kylo. “You’re so generous.” He slides his hand up onto Kylo’s thigh. “Can I thank you? Maybe make your boring day a little better?”

“Right now?” Kylo grinned and stopped Armie’s hand, though he curled his fingers around it instead of pushing it away. “I thought we could go through your old clothes and throw some out. Get ready to make room for the new stuff.” He leaned over and gave him a soft kiss on the temple. “I know you’ve been ready for a while.”

Armie nods. “You’re right, as always.” He gets up and stretches his back, stiff from being hunched over a laptop. “I owe you one blowjob, don’t let me forget!” He opens up the closet door and gestures for Kylo to follow him.

“Believe me, I won’t.” Kylo laughed, following him through the door and into the gigantic walk-in closet. The clothes that Armie had moved in with didn’t even fill one rack and one drawer, but Kylo knew he’d still want to ditch quite a few of them. “Whatever you don’t want, just toss it on the floor.”

“Alright!” He immediately threw a pair of faded jeans onto the floor, then stopped to think about a vegan leather jacket. “I want to save these pins in the lapel, but I can say goodbye to this. It’s getting really old.” He takes the two enamel pins out and offers them to Kylo. “Can you hold these for me, please?”

Kylo held his hand out and let Hux drop the pins into his hand. One was a tiny rainbow flag, and the other was a black cat with glittery green eyes. “We can get you a much better one. Are you attached to the concept of vegan leather?” 

“Not really. I read somewhere that leather products are byproducts of the meat industry, so it’s not like fur where an animal died only so people could wear its skin. Cows don't die for leather.” He dropped the jacket on the ground after checking the pockets for anything he might have forgotten. “Vegan leather was just affordable for me at the time.”

“I just wanted to know if you had a moral objection to real leather,” Kylo said, sitting down on the big ottoman in the middle of the closet floor. “Seems not. We’ll get you a real one, then. Maybe a few, in different colors.”

“Oooh.” Armie threw down a couple more pairs of ratty faded jeans. “I’d love one in red and another in white!” He paused when he took a white tee shirt off its hanger. A lot of memories were woven into that cheap cotton fabric. “Man, things sure have changed for me. Remember what a mess I was when you met me?”

“I didn’t see you as a mess,” Kylo said. “You were gorgeous then and you’re gorgeous now. But I will say, you’ve been looking better lately. Brighter.” 

Armie huffed and wiped his eyes. “Oh, stop it,” he teased. He held the shirt to his chest. It struck him just how flat it was, free from the pressure of binding. “I feel better now. I like the way I look. I feel like a real man.”

Kylo got up and went to stand behind him, turning him gently so they were facing the mirror. “You were always a real man,” he said. “Now you just look happy.” He reached around and took the shirt from Armie. “Let’s toss this one. I can get you so many new white shirts.” 

Armie let his head rest on Kylo’s chest. “Thank you.” He took a deep breath and said nothing, just listened to Kylo’s heartbeat and breathing. After a moment, he answered, “I don’t really care about white shirts. I just wore so many of these because they were cheap and covered my chest.”

Kylo nodded. “Well, now you can cover or show however little or much you want to.” He turned away from the mirror, going to sit back down on the ottoman. “And in addition, remember that this house is a place you can wear anything you want. You know I’ll never think of you as less than, no matter what you wear around the house.” He had suspicions regarding why Armie had closed the laptop that quickly, and if they were true, he needed Armie to know that it was safe to do.

Armie sat down next to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. “Thank you, Daddy.”  
He stood up and resumed tossing things onto the floor. “Speaking of which, I bought something today. I wasn’t sure how you’d feel about it, so I just bought it for myself.”

“Oh yeah?” Kylo raised his eyebrows. “Do I get to know what it is, or is it a surprise?”

Armie winked. “What are your thoughts on lingerie?”

Kylo’s eyebrows arched even higher. “Lingerie? Well…” He paused, letting his mind wander for a moment and allowing himself some mental images. “It’s nice to look at, that’s for sure.” He saw the look on Armie’s face. “You mean on you.”

“Yeah, on me.” He ran his fingers through his hair and threw a pair of ratty jeans onto the growing pile of clothes to discard. “I bought a set. I’ve never worn any before, even though I love the look. I convinced myself that I hated it for years, just because it’s a ‘girly’ thing to wear. But it’s not, they make it for guys, and I…” He sighed. “I dunno, I guess I’ve realized that looking good and liking girly things isn’t just for girls.”

“And stuff like that isn’t really… girly,” Kylo said. “People just say it is. There’s no rules. They’re just made up.” He held a hand out to Armie, inviting him closer.

Armie took his hand and sat next to him. “I know, I know. It just feels like it is sometimes. You worry about stuff like that when you’re a guy that looks like a girl.” He scoots close to Kylo and rests his head on his shoulder. “Everything from shaving peach fuzz off my face to avoiding pink like the plague was all part of some crazy bid to get people to treat me like a man, like that one thing would break the camel’s back, you know?” He smiled and laughed under his breath. “It’s crazy.”

“Yeah.” Kylo put an arm around him, stroking his hair. “But this is your home now. Right here with me. In here, you can be whatever you want. Wear whatever you want.” He gently tipped Armie’s chin up so he could give him a little kiss.

Armie pressed his forehead against Kylo’s. “I know, and I’m so thankful.” He kissed Kylo’s cheek, then his neck. “I love you, Daddy. I really do.”

“I love you too, baby,” Kylo said, running a hand over Armie’s hair. “Let’s get something nice for dinner, yeah? Your stuff you just ordered should come tomorrow. You picked next day shipping for all of it, right?”

Armie leans in to Kylo’s touch. “Most of it. Some of it’s coming directly from Paris and Milan, so I couldn’t get next-day shipping for all of it.” He placed his hand on Kylo’s thigh. “How does that one new place sound? The one with the molecular gastronomy stuff, I hear the drinks there are fantastic.”

“Let’s try it out, then.” Kylo asked, standing and kicking the old clothes unceremoniously into the center of the room for the housekeeper to take out later. “Just give me a second to get changed.” 

The two of them got dressed and had Kylo’s driver take them to the restaurant, dropping them off at the curb. When they were seated, Kylo ordered them drinks, as well as one of everything on the menu. They enjoyed it all at a leisurely pace, with Kylo giving their waitress a fat tip with the check. 

Two days later, Kylo had to work in the morning, waking up at his usual time and putting on his suit and tie. After he’d combed his hair and spritzed on a bit of cologne, he leaned over Armie, still in bed, and gave him a kiss goodbye on the forehead. “I’m heading out, baby.”

Armie squinted and rubbed his eyes. "Hmm?" His eyes adjusted, and Kylo came into focus. "Oh. Morning, Daddy. Have a good day at work. Love you." He lazily blew a kiss.

As Kylo left the bedroom, he rolled over in bed and went back to sleep for another hour. When he woke, he got dressed for the day in a lilac button-down shirt and a pair of white high-waisted denim shorts.

For breakfast, he prepared what began as an omelet but quickly turned into spinach and mushroom scrambled eggs; Kylo was much better at flipping omelets than he was. After he ate, he lazed about the house. Ordinarily he would be out and about in the shopping district or at an art gallery to pass the time while Kylo was at work, but he wanted to be home when the package arrived.

Just after lunch, which consisted of a charcuterie board he threw together with what he could find in the fridge, he got a notification on his phone that someone was at the gate. Opening the video feed revealed a delivery truck idling on the street and the postage worker waving into the camera, probably trying to activate a motion sensor.

He tapped the button to open the gate and spoke into his phone, "Come up the driveway, I'll be at the front door."

He watched through the window as the truck drove up to the house. He opened the door when the man came up to the porch with a large cardboard box and a clipboard.

"Hello, sir. Just sign here." The man gestured to a blank space on the paper clipped to the clipboard.

He signed as directed and took the package. "Thank you." He shut the door behind himself and struggled to carry it to the table.

He cut the tape with his keys and opened the box, and right on top was the thing he was most excited about. The lingerie. He immediately took it to his bedroom to put it on.

He admired himself in the full-length mirror. The black straps contrasted with his pale skin, and it was a pretty look without being overly effeminate. He examined his ass, his chest, his packer, making sure they all looked good. He felt cute.

He snapped a few pictures and almost sent one to Kylo, but he decided at the last second it would be a better surprise for him to see it in person.

It was a long day for Kylo, and he had to walk home in the rain, but when he came in through the elevator door he set his bag down on the table and called out, “Baby? I’m home.”

“I’m in the bedroom, Daddy!” he almost sang. “I have a surprise for you!”

When Kylo came through the door, he laid on top of the covers, all stretched out and ready to be taken. “What do you think?”

Kylo paused, unable to keep from staring. For a moment, he couldn’t think of anything to say, just looking Armie up and down as if he was a feast laid out for him.

Armie sat up and winked. “You like what you see, Daddy?”

Slowly, a smile spread over Kylo’s face, and he walked to the edge of the bed. Raising a hand, he crooked his finger. “Get over here.”

Armie stood up and walked to Kylo, unable to contain his excitement as he bounced with every step. “I’ll take this as a yes!”

“Yes.” Kylo took him around the waist and pulled him in close, kissing him fiercely. His hands moved down to squeeze Armie’s ass through the soft fabric of the panties. Armie whined deep in his throat as Kylo squeezed him and tangled his fingers in Kylo’s hair, messing it up.

“You look so fucking good,” Kylo murmured against Armie’s soft lips. Pulling back, he kept their faces close, cupping Armie’s head in his hands. “How do you feel?”

Armie purred, “Sexy.”

“Good. Cause you look sexy.” Kylo kissed him again, a big hand smoothing down his back. Both hands wandered down to Armie’s thighs before hoisting him up into his arms, letting Armie’s legs wrap around his waist.

Armie wrapped his arms around Kylo’s shoulders to stabilize himself. “You’re so strong, Daddy…” He pressed his lips to Kylo’s neck and kissed him over and over again. “Wanna fuck me against the wall? Or on the bed?”

“Bed,” Kylo said, carrying Armie over to the other side of it and sitting down on the edge, letting Armie settle in his lap. He ran big hands down Armie’s sides, smiling at him. “Where do you want me to touch you?” 

“Here.” He guided Kylo’s hands to his chest. “And here.” He pulled one of Kylo’s hands up to his hair. “And here.” He slipped the other hand down the front of his panties.

Kylo let out a little breath as he felt the heat between Armie’s legs, smooth lace on the back of his hand and velvety warmth under his fingers. Cupping his hand, he found Armie’s cock and rubbed his thumb in a slow circle around it while his other hand stroked his chest.

Armie whimpered and bit his lip. His hips twitched, desperate for more friction. He tangled his fingers in his hair and tugged, eyes fluttering shut, toes curling. “D-Daddy…” he gasped breathily.

“Come on, baby. Lay down for me.” Kylo stood and lifted Armie up again, turning around and laying him gently on the soft bed, red hair against white pillows. Kylo climbed up on the bed and parted Armie’s legs, shifting between them and kissing down his belly.

Armie stretched his arms above his head and squealed, “That tickles!”

“Good tickle, or bad tickle?” Kylo asked, looking up with a grin as he smoothed big hands down Armie’s pale thighs.

Armie squirmed. “A good tickle.” He winked. “But I’d rather you do more than just tickle me.”

“You gotta be patient, baby,” Kylo murmured, his lips reaching below Armie’s navel, just above the waistband of his panties. His eyes turned upward as he pressed a kiss over the fabric, right above Armie’s cock. “Can I use my mouth on you?”

Armie nodded, already growing hazy. "Yes, please." He petted Kylo's hair like he was a cat.

Kylo smiled, and first ran his tongue over the fabric of Armie’s panties, leaving it wet and warm. He hooked his fingers on the waistband of the panties and straightened up to pull them off, tossing them aside before getting between Armie’s legs again and lowering his head to lick a long, slow stripe between his legs.

"Ohhhh…" Armie's back arched as he moaned. "Daddy…"

His hands on Armie’s thighs, Kylo buried his face between them, wrapping his lips around Armie’s cock and suckling gently, his fingers coming up to tease at his cunt and pressing a finger gently into its soft folds.

Armie's face grew pink, he grabbed handfuls of the bedsheet. "Please, please…"

Kylo caressed Armie’s legs, looking up at him with shining, flushed lips and smiling. “You look beautiful, baby. And you’re all mine, aren’t you?” He lapped his tongue over Armie’s cock, eyes locked on his flustered face.

Armie propped himself up on his elbows and nodded, running his hand through his hair. "All yours, Daddy."

“Mmm, yes.” Kylo turned his head and gave the inside of Armie’s thigh a little kiss, then a gentle nip. He turned back and ran his tongue against the length of Armie’s cunt again, then looked up at him with lusty eyes. “Can Daddy put his cock inside you?”

Armie thought about it, then winced. "Not tonight, Daddy. I'm sorry." He looked away and frowned.

Kylo nodded. “It’s okay, baby. It’s okay.” He moved up so he could kiss Armie, gently petting his cheek. “But you made yourself look so good for me, I gotta make you come, baby. You want my fingers? Or just my mouth?”

"I know, I just feel bad when I don't want it. I like making you feel good." Armie leaned in to Kylo's touch. "I think I'll be okay if you finger me."

“You always make me feel good,” Kylo said, giving Armie’s cheek a kiss, then his neck. His fingers pressed against Armie’s velvety heat. “Do you think you need some lube?”

Armie grimaced. "Probably not, but keep it nearby."

“Alright.” Reaching over his shoulder, Kylo fiddled in the bedside table drawer and put the little bottle of lubricant on top of the table before resuming his activities. He tilted his head to mouth and kiss at Armie’s neck, running his tongue up the slope of his neck and shoulder as he pressed his index finger inside of him.

"Mmm," Armie sighed, "I just love how big your hands are." He stroked Kylo's hair and let his eyes close.

“And I love putting them all over you,” Kylo murmured, his hand starting at a steady rhythm, drawing his finger out and then pressing inside again. “I swear, I’m going to buy you fifty more of these little lace things.”

"And I'll wear a different one every day." Armie's hips gently bucked. "I think I can take another finger, Daddy."

Kylo nodded, and slowly pressed another finger in, feeling Armie squeeze around him and continuing to slowly fuck him. Sliding down a little, he pulled the bra’s soft fabric aside to flick his tongue against Armie’s nipple, the one he knew was sensitive.

"Ahh!" Armie yelped. "Fuck!"

Kylo’s hand moved faster, his thumb rubbing Armie’s cock as his fingers plunged inside him. He whispered in his ear, “My pretty baby, all dressed up just for me. Knows exactly what Daddy likes. Such a good boy.”

Armie's breath stuttered, and he bucked his hips. "Thank you, Daddy- Oh fuck!" He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his muscles, then relaxed. "Ohh, I just came, think you can get another out of me, Daddy?"

“I know I can, baby,” Kylo said, easing up on the direct pressure on Armie’s cock but still working him with his fingers, feeling how wet he was. “Come again for me. I wanna feel you.”

Armie gasped and squirmed under Kylo's masterful touch. "Daddy, I- ohhhh…" His voice grew soft as Kylo caressed the walls of his cunt.

Kylo kept fucking him, softly kissing the side of his neck. He wasn’t too rough, knowing that Armie was sensitive from having just come. “C’mon, baby,” he murmured close to Armie’s ear. “One more.”

"Daddyyy…" Armie whined, barely able to formulate words. "So c-close, I-"

“I love making you come,” Kylo said, his voice soft even as his fingers moved a little faster. “You’re my pretty baby, aren’t you? And you sound so sexy when I fuck you like this. Even sexier when you come.”

Armie bucked his hips and wailed. "Daddy!" His entire body shook with the electric shock of orgasm overwhelming his senses.

Kylo kissed and stroked Armie as he came again, tenderly pressing his lips to a soft, sweet-smelling shoulder. “Good boy.” His fingers slipped out and he ran his hand up Armie’s thigh. 

"Mmmh," Armie gasped, hazy and unfocused. "Thank you, Daddy."

Kylo wound his arms around Armie’s waist and pulled him close, pulling the bed covers over them so they could snuggle in warmth. “Now, what else do I have to do to make you happy tonight?”

Armie kissed Kylo's neck, sighing in contentment at his warmth. "Just snuggle for a little while. And tell me what you think of my other clothes that came in today, help me pick out what to wear when you take me to dinner tonight."

“I think I can do that,” Kylo said, loving the feel of Hux’s smaller form curled up in his arms as the two of them dozed into a nap.

**Author's Note:**

> Find us on twitter @goth_gunnywolf and @monster_kylo


End file.
